Nonalcoholic fatty liver disease (NAFLD) and steatohepatitis (NASH) are common liver disorders in the United States. Histopathologically, these disorders resemble alcoholic liver disease, but they occur in people who drink little or no alcohol. The pathological changes in the liver include, but are not limited to, fat accumulation in hepatocytes, evidence of hepatocellular degeneration, infiltrates of inflammatory cells, deposition of excess fibrous tissue, hepatocellular nodule formation, cirrhosis, and hepatocellular carcinoma. To date, no specific therapies for these disorders exist. Therefore, there is a need to provide methods for treatment of nonalcoholic steatohepatitis with or without associated liver fibrosis.